Undergarments are well known in the art. Men's underwear having a pouch or some other means for retaining the male reproductive organs are also well known. Examples are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,601,602; 3,207,155; 3,459,181; 3,621,846; 4,195,630 and 4,377,008.
Such underwear is typically adequate for providing support. However, these prior art retention means are also overly restrictive, since the pouch or other retention means provides affirmative, direct support for the scrotum and penis. In addition, the prior art underwear, with less restrictive retention means usually do not prevent contact between the scrotum and penis and the inside of the legs. Perspiration and heat remain a problem in the prior art. Further, the prior art underwear with retention means is unable to prevent the male reproductive organs from falling out of the pouch to one side or the other, and is also unable to prevent foreign matter from entering the leg aperture of the garment and contacting the reproductive organs. All of these problems, common to the prior art underwear, result in discomfort to the wearer and require frequent readjustment of the position of the underwear and the male reproduction organs.
The present invention solves these problems by providing underwear comprising leg shield means and unrestrictive support means.